A Visitor from San Diego
by Silver Azure
Summary: The Penguins have their hands full with a new otter named Patrick who comes from the San Diego Zoo, is he really a cool guy or an all around jerk? Especially when it comes to Marlene? RATED K PLUS FOR MILD HUMOR


Summertime in New York, nothing beats it right? Well in the Central Park Zoo this Summer was going to be a summer to never be forgotten.

It was a morning like any other, the Penguins just waking up and going out for their breakfast, which was precisely at nine every morning, Alice would come by with a bucket of fish. This time was different though, it was well past nine and they were getting hungry and Skipper agitated;

"Where is she with our breakfast?" exclaimed Skipper

"I'm really starving, I hope Alice didn't forget" said Private

"Don't worry Private, I'm sure she'll be by any minute now" said Kowalski

The Penguins waited and waited and finally Alice had come by with a nice big bucket of fish, only problem was it was quarter after ten which was way past normal feeding time.

"There ya go guys, eat up...now I gotta go prepare for our special visitor" said Alice as she put the bucket of fish in their habitat

"Special visitor?" asked Private as he ate a fish

"Maybe a real life being from outer space!" exclaimed an excited Kowalski

The others just looked at him as if to say he was crazy

"Ya cwazy!" exclaimed Rico

"Indeed Rico, alright after breakfast we'll investigate" said Skipper

The Penguins kept on eating and were pondering who the said special visitor was going to be, a penguin? An otter? A lemur? Who knows? All they knew was there was going to be a special visitor. After they finished breakfast they slid on into Alice's office to check the papers on their special visitor.

"Hmmm...says here he's a male otter named Patrick, coming from the San Diego Zoo and traveling by...private jet?" said Skipper

"Odd, why would a lone otter need a private jet?" asked Private

"Maybe he's really big...or maybe that's how animals from San Diego travel" pondered Kowalski

"Nevertheless men, we shall await his arrival and let's hope he's a decent guy, but if not..." said Skipper before being interrupted by Rico;

"KABOOM?" exclaimed Rico as he coughed up a stick of dynamite, tossed it away and it exploded in the distance

"Exactly Rico" said Skipper

Just then as the penguins headed back to their habitat, Marlene had walked up and started talking with them;

"Hey, what's going on guys?" asked Marlene

"Marlene did you hear, there's going to be a new otter named Patrick coming to visit?" asked Private

"No, I didn't hear...where's he coming from?" asked Marlene

"San Diego, California" replied Kowalski

"California? I'm from an aquarium in California but I come from Anaheim!" squealed Marlene

"Yes and he's coming in on a private jet" added Private

"A private jet? Why would an otter need that sort of accommodation?" asked Marlene

"My thoughts exactly!" added Skipper

"Well whenever he gets here I want to greet him with open arms!" exclaimed Marlene

"I'm sure they're gonna give him his own habitat Marlene" said Kowalski

"Wait...I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" exclaimed Marlene

Marlene headed back to her habitat as the penguins did theirs, Marlene wanted to prep for Patrick's arrival, she wanted to meet him but little did anybody know, the reason Patrick had such nice accommodations was because Patrick was famous. You see he was famous for being a performing otter much like Alex (except Alex is a lion...and he's in Africa at the moment)

The penguins were just hanging about in their habitat, Rico practicing combat training and Kowalski trying to conjure up some crazy experiments when King Julien had entered their habitat with Mort and Maurice at his side;

"What is it ring-tail?" asked Skipper

"Well, I am hearing through a certain female otter that there will be a new otter coming to my precious zoo?" asked Julien

"Ooh a new otter?" exclaimed Mort

"Shut it Mort" said Julien

"Yeah, why?" asked Skipper

"She also tells me that he is coming in on a private jet and you don't know why? DUH! He must be from royalty...not more royal then yours truly though" said Julien proudly

"Oh please, he's probably spoiled!" exclaimed Skipper

"Oh no he's rotten?" asked a worried Mort

"Mort, didn't I tell you to be shutting it?" asked Julien  
>"Yes...I think" replied Mort<p>

"THEN SHUT IT!" exclaimed Julien

**[IN MARLENE'S HABITAT]**

"_Man I can't wait to meet him_" she thought to herself as she prepped herself, as she prepared for a swim she had noticed an abundance of people coming in the zoo, they walked by her habitat and there she got a glimpse of him...it was Patrick, he had just arrived in the zoo and she wanted to go tell the others!

**[BACK IN THE PENGUIN'S HABITAT]**

"GUYS HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE!" exclaimed Marlene

"Well then, I think we should go meet him!" exclaimed Private

"You go on ahead, I want a full status report on him when you get back" said Skipper

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the eager young Private

**[OUTSIDE]**

Private had went to Patrick's habitat, it was especially built for him even though it closely resembled Marlene's habitat, Patrick who was a little lighter than Marlene and had a little red highlight on his head that his owner thought would be cute, was just pacing about;

"_I've been in New York for fifteen minutes and nobody's brought me a latte! So far this sucks!_" he thought to himself

Private entered his habitat and tapped him on the shoulder;

"Hi there, nice to meet you! My name's Private" said Private introducing himself

But for some reason this made Patrick cross;

"Did you just touch me? Where you dropped on your head during birth? You never touch a celebrity!" exclaimed Patrick as he pointed his finger in Private's face.

"But...I" stuttered Private

"You know what? Get outta here! Don't let me catch you around my habitat again!" exclaimed Patrick as he shooed Private out.

Disappointed, Private slid back to the penguin's habitat pondering what he did to anger him. When he got back the gang was eagerly waiting on what he had to say;

"Well Private, status report" said Skipper

"He...he...yelled at me" said an upset Private

"What do you mean he yelled at you?" asked Skipper

"I don't know what I did wrong, all I said was hi and he went ballistic" said Private ready to cry a little

"There, there Private...I'm willing to bet he didn't mean it, I'll bet it was jet lag" said Kowalski trying to comfort his comrade

"J-jet lag?" asked Private

"It's that tiredness one gets if they travel from different time zones, you see it is now 10:45am here in New York, to which Patrick is accustomed to it being 7:45am in San Diego, he's not used to our time zone so ergo he's just probably tired and a little grumpy" said Kowalski

"Thanks Kowalski, that kinda cheered me up actually" said Private

"Glad to help, why don't we all give him a little welcome tomorrow!" said Kowalski

"Yes we shall...but not in my habitat, I will be very, very angry if any of you enter my bouncy castle!" exclaimed Julien

"Oh you!" exclaimed Marlene as she rolled her eyes

_(A/N) My first PoM, please go easy on me! So man that Patrick is a jerk...or maybe it was jet lag, I dunno. Well is Patrick really a jerk or is he deep down a nice fellow...Until next time! _


End file.
